1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supplies in computers can generate lots of heat. In order to dissipate the heat, fans are installed in the power supplies. However, the fans are difficult to remove should they need maintenance or to be replaced, which is inconvenient.